<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfection is the Ace by angstkingsfanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563906">Perfection is the Ace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstkingsfanfic/pseuds/angstkingsfanfic'>angstkingsfanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt No Comfort, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Hinata Shouyou, Possibly Unrequited Love, Teen Angst, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstkingsfanfic/pseuds/angstkingsfanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata meets an Ace who he comes to admire as much as he does the Tiny Giant. Will he have the courage to tell her how he feels?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfection is the Ace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hinata thought the only person he would ever admire this much was the Tiny Giant, but he was wrong. He looked up to the Tiny Giant for one main reason, he was short and he was the Ace. The left-wing spiker, otherwise known as the Ace, is usually left to only the tallest of players in volleyball. The Tiny Giant was only about 5’5” when he played in the nationals, Hinata only stood at about 5’3”. He thought he was the shortest person ever to want to be the Ace. That was until he saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>play. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>y/n Haninozuka. She was a first-year and the team captain of the Ouran Academy Girls’ Volleyball Club. It was surprising enough to have a first-year as the team captain, but what was even more shocking was the fact that she was the official Ace. This girl who stood no more than 4’10”, was the Ace of a high school volleyball team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata first saw her play when Ouran and Karasuno had a girls’ practice match. It hadn’t been in his plans that day to go, but the team decided to check it out after wrapping up their own practice. He was shocked when he saw her jump for the first time. She jumped even higher than he could. The ball went right through the wall created by the blockers and the court fell silent on Karasuno’s side as it clashed loudly with the ground. He wanted to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>like her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she had a chance to leave the game with her team, Hinata took a chance. He tapped her on the shoulder and complimented her playing. Her soft smile made his heart stop. He explained his situation, how he wanted to be the Ace, how he felt defeated by is height. She looked at him with determination in her eyes. “I can show you how I do it if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata had never been happier. That’s how he found himself in his current situation. Every day after practice with his team, he would take the train to Ouran Academy and spend hours practicing with her. He held her up on a pedestal. She was kind, calculating, and patient. All the things that Hinata was not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata loved her for it. He was completely over the moon by the third week of training, but she could never feel the same. She came from a rich, prominent family with the world at her fingertips. He came from an average house and had the prospects for an average looking future. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How could perfection ever love normality? </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>